Embrace Me, Heal My Wounds
by FairyConnect
Summary: Rasa ketakutan yang amat sangat mendalam dialami oleh Kiriyama Yui dalam beberapa tahun ini, bisa dia pendam dan dia lalui selama ini, tapi apakah benar? apa seorang Aoki Yoshifumi bisa menolongnya? Cerita tambahan yang menceritakan Aoki x Yui ketika ditinggal di sebuah gang berdua saja di Episode 13 (not spoiler, it's my own story) Oneshot Aoki x Yui! R&R :D


**Embrace Me, Heal My Wounds**

**Yui pov**

"uwe~ ha~" bayi ini terus saja memainkan rambutku sejak tadi, aku hanya menghela nafas panjang. Aku hanya duduk sendirian disini ditemani oleh bayi polos di pangkuanku. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau ada yang melihatku seperti ini? Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin.. jam segini siapa yang mau lewat gang sepi seperti ini?

"cepatlah kembali bodoh, sampai kapan kau mau aku menunggu hah?" tanyaku kepada bayi ini. Apa yang aku katakan? Dia tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan.

"bagaimana keadaan yang lain yah? Semoga ibunya Iori tidak apa – apa. Ini semua salahmu Aoki, aku harus duduk kesepian disini bukannya membantu Iori" bayi yang menyerupai Aoki ini tertawa, aku hanya tersenyum.

**Flashback**

"Hei! Bukankah lebih cepat kalau kita memakai kereta untuk sampai ke rumah Iori-chan?" tanyanya dengan nafas terengah – engah sambil melangkah cepat kakinya.

"lebih baik jangan! Kita tidak tau jika di antara kita akan menyusut kan? melewati jalan sepi itu yang terbaik" jawab Inaba dengan nafas tidak teratur pula. Aku melihat Aoki yang sudah terlihat kelelahan, tiba – tiba aku terkejut dengan tangannya yang memegang dadanya dengan kencang sekali, ada apa!?

"AAKH, AKH, AH.." langkahnya melambat, aku yang menyadarinya langsung berhenti, begitupun dengan yang lain. Aoki jatuh terpuruk ke tanah dan langsung memperlihatkan bayi polos berumur sekitar 1 – 2 tahun.

"lihat kan? apa yang kubilang?" ujar Inaba.

"bagaimana? Apa kita bawa saja bersama kita?" tanpa pikir aku mengangkat bayi ini.

"aku akan bersamanya sampai dia kembali, kalian duluanlah! Aku dan Aoki akan menyusul kalian" seruku kepada mereka.

"Yui" Iori melihatku dengan khawatir. Tidak ada yang harus kau khawatirkan Iori! Pikirku.

"pergilah!" mereka menganggukkan kepala dan langsung meninggalkanku dan Aoki.

**End of Flashback**

Hah.. udara dingin ini benar – benar menusuk sekali, apa bayi ini tidak apa – apa? Bagaimana kalau dia sakit? Dia tidak memakai apa – apa, hanya baju Aoki yang menutupi badannya.

"hachiw~" dia bersin! Sudah kuduga tidak baik membiarkan seorang bayi di tempat dingin seperti ini, aku mulai membangunkan badanku, tiba – tiba keseimbanganku tidak teratur dan aku terdorong ke belakang dan terjatuh lagi "Kyaa!"

DRUAGH

"A?"

"itte.. kenapa sih tadi? Ha? HA!" aku langsung mematung melihat Aoki dengan badan besarnya menibanku dan dia hanya tersipu malu dengan memberikan wajah ketakutannya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan lebih shock melihat Aoki menibanku tanpa.. tanpa.. tidak… tidak..

"tunggu Yui-san! Beri aku waktu untuk pergi!" aku mengeluarkan air mataku, aliran darahku seakan naik dari batas normal.

"HYAAA!"

TANGKH

"ma-maaf Yui.. ta..pi se-seharus-nnya k-kau ti-tidak me-nen-nndang-kku di d-daerah situ… akhh~~" Aoki mengerang kesakitan, merasa nyawanya melayang begitu saja.

"berisik! Tiba – tiba kau berada di atasku dan ka-kau tidak berpakaian!?"

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kan?" dia bangun sambil memegang area sakitnya, aku pun langsung naik darah lagi.

"kenapa kau malah bangun!? Cepat pakai pakaianmu! Echhi! Hentai! Mesum! Itu pelecehan seksual!" aku menjerit sambil menutup mataku.

"ahh! Maaf! aku segera melakukannya!"

"kau sudah boleh membalikkan badanmu Yui" aku melirik sedikit demi sedikit dan entah kenapa aku terus melihat ke arah badannya.

"a-ada apa Yui? apa ada yang aneh denganku?" tanyanya, sontak aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke tempat lain.

"tidak ada apa – apa kok! Jangan salah sangka!"

"ada apa dengan perubahan reaksi tsunderemu itu?"

"aku tidak tsundere! Sudah kubilang.. aku tidak.." aku menundukkan kepalaku, aku jadi ragu ingin bilang apa. Aoki hanya menaikkan bahunya dan duduk di sampingku.

"dimana yang lain?" tanyanya.

"mereka sudah duluan, aku disini menemanimu karena kau berubah menjadi bayi" ujarku.

"hee~~ maaf yah karena tiba – tiba berubah begitu saja" dia melihat ke langit gelap tidak berawan namun tidak berbintang pula. Suram.. kau tidak perlu meminta maaf.

"jangan meminta maaf, aku jadi merasa tidak sepenuh hati menolongmu. Lagian kalau kita membawa bayi ke rumah Iori bisa membawa banyak masalah kan?" dia menatapku dengan senyum khasnya.

"kau tidak merasa ketakutan?" tiba – tiba Aoki menanyakan itu, aku menaikkan alisku, Aoki melanjutkan omongannya.

"kau sedang berdua denganku, dan di gang sepi tidak ada orang yang lewat. Apa kau tidak takut?" kalau dibilang.. memang iya.. sejak tadi aku tidak bisa diam menggerakkan kakiku untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi aku melawannya, aku tidak mau traumaku kembali lagi, jadi aku bisa bertahan disini.

"aku takut.. sangat.." Aoki memasang ekspresi khawatirnya, dia langsung bangun dari tempatnya.

"maaf! ayo kita menyusul yang lain! Tidak baik jika kita disini terus!" aku melihatnya dengan seksama. Khawatir.. kenapa kau bisa segitu khawatirnya denganku?

'_**aku menyukaimu Kiriyama Yui.. dan apa itu salah?'**_

Souka.. dia sudah menyukaiku dari dulu. Sampai dia mengungkapkannya kembali sesampainya dari Nishino Nana.

"tunggu!" Aoki melihatku tidak mengerti.

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.." aku ingin mencobanya kembali. Aku tidak ingin usaha Aoki dan perjuanganku sia – sia.

"aku ingin berterima kasih karena sudah bersedia untuk terus mencintaiku, walaupun kau seharusnya bersama Nishino Nana. Berkat kau aku sudah bisa melalui ini semua. Traumaku.. mungkin tidak sepenuhnya sembuh, tapi aku ingin mencoba kembali" aku ingin kembali menjadi Yui yang tidak pernah takut dengan laki – laki.

"kenapa kau bilang seperti itu..? aku sudah bilang Nishino Nana sudah pergi dari hatiku, tentu saja aku sudah membuang semua masa laluku di belakang. Sekarang hanya ada Aoki Yoshifumi yang hanya mencintai Kiriyama Yui dengan sepenuh hatinya, memang ada yang salah? Mencintai itu tidak melihat ke belakang, aku ingin terus mencintaimu sampai kapanpun.. sampai kau bisa menerimaku Yui" aku menggigit bibirku, terlalu hangat.. cinta yang kau berikan terlalu hangat.. apa ini? Dadaku terasa berdebar – debar.

"Yui, maksud dari mencoba lagi itu apa?" aku memegang dadaku menahan rasa Maluku untuk mengatakannya.

"bisa kau memelukku lagi?" aku mengatakannya dengan suara pelan.

"HAA! Kenapa kau tiba – tiba meminta hal itu!?" aku hanya melihat ke arah lain.. aku tau ini permintaan yang memalukan.. aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku menutupi pipiku yang sudah memerah tomat dengan syalku, sama halnya dengan Aoki.

"aku masih gemetar jika bersamamu! Traumaku masih ada di dalam diriku, aku ingin menghilangkannya! Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti!?" apa yang kukatakan? Tentu saja dia tidak akan mengerti.

"kau mau aku untuk menghilangkan traumamu?" aku melihatnya dengan bening – bening air mata sudah berada di pelipis mataku.

"aku ingin kau yang mendekatiku dan memelukku. Sampai aku bilang oke, tolong jangan lepaskan dekapanmu" aku ingin kau yang menyembuhkan traumaku.. karena hanya kau yang mengerti tentangku.

"benarkah?" aku menganggukkan kepala menandakan "iya"

"baiklah.. Cuma sebentar yah" dia mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku. Dia memegang kedua bahuku, aku sedikit terangsang untuk melepaskan diri darinya. Aku menggertakkan gigiku dan memejamkan mataku. Aoki menarikku dan langsung mendekapku di dadanya. Tinggi sekali.. bahkan badanku tidak bisa menyamai kepalanya. Aku ini bagaikan anak yang dipeluk oleh ayahnya. Dia mendekapku lebih dalam.

"apa ini cukup? Tidak sesak?" dia masih saja mengkhawatirkanku.

"tidak, sudah cukup. Tolong lebih lama lagi, sampai aku bilang oke" badannya kekar.. badan laki – laki sangat jauh dari perempuan. Sangat nyaman untuk dijadikan bahan untuk menyenderkan rasa sakit di dadaku ini. Apa ini rasanya kalau dipeluk oleh orang yang kau cintai? Tapi aku hanya menyukainya sebatas teman dan dia hanya memelukku karena ingin membantuku.. tidak lebih..

DEG!

Memori – memori ketika di dekati pria besar terpampang di ingatanku, pemandangan dimana mereka menarikku dan berusaha untuk membuka bajuku, semuanya terlihat jelas. Aku langsung menangis dan sangat ingin melepaskan diri dari Aoki, tapi apa daya.. Aoki menahanku dan tidak ingin melepaskanku, aku tidak bisa pergi darinya! Terlalu kuat! Aku mengingatnya lagi bagaimana cengkeraman pria itu sangat keras sehingga aku tidak bisa melarikan diri.. siapa saja tolong..

**Aoki pov**

Yui mulai menggertak untuk lepas! Dia juga menangis.. ingatannya pasti mulai teringat lagi. Aku harus menahannya! Kalau seperti ini terus Yui tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh dari traumanya! Dia memukulku.. dia menendangku.. tapi ini tidak akan membuatku gentar untuk melepaskannya!

"lepaskan.. lepaskan!" dia tidak berhenti bergemetar baik di suara maupun di badannya.

"hah.. hah.. hah.. hah.." nafasnya tidak teratur, dia terus berusaha untuk lepas. Ini demi Yui..

"Yui!"

"tenang saja.. ini hanya aku.. aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu seperti para pria yang kau benci itu. Semua orang punya traumanya sendiri, begitu pun dengan kau.. tapi apapun trauma yang kau miliki, kau pasti bisa melaluinya. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!"

**Yui pov**

Aku membulatkan mataku, semua orang mempunyai trauma? Tidak.. hanya aku.. hanya aku yang merasakan.. orang lain tidak akan bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan.. takut.. takut.. takut.. aku ingin pergi dari sini!

"jangan dekati aku.. tidak.. aku takut.. aku takut.." aku menarik bajunya dan mencengkramnya dengan kencang sekali, aku merasa bahwa Aoki menahan rasa sakit yang kuberikan padanya. Lepaskan saja Aoki! Biarkan saja aku! Tapi kata – kata itu tidak mau keluar dari mulutku, seakan mulutku sudah dikuasai oleh ketakutan diriku sendiri.

"aku tau ini menakutkan.. tapi bagaimana pun Yui.. jika kau terus menggunakan traumamu sebagai alasan, itu tidak akan mengubah apa – apa! Dengar! Kau Kiriyama Yui, kau ceria, suka dengan hal imut, cantik dan juga kuat! Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu, bahkan traumamu itu! kau pasti bisa mengalahkannya! Percaya denganku!" tapi.. tapi..

"aku percaya denganmu.." Aoki mengencangkan dekapannya. Aku membulatkan mataku dan perlahan aku menutup mataku kembali. Entah kenapa.. kata – katamu selalu saja membuatku tenang. Perlahan.. rasa takutku sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, gemetarku juga sudah mereda, aku menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan kembali menyenderkan kepalaku di dadanya. Aku mendengar bunyi detak jantungnya.. pelan tapi terasa damai.. badan dan hatinya benar – benar hangat, aku bisa tertidur di dekapannya. Apa aku bisa melaluinya? Traumaku ini? Mungkin traumaku ini hanya sebuah alasan untuk terus melindungiku, tapi sekarang tidak.. aku mempunyai orang – orang yang berharga bagiku yang bisa melindungiku suatu saat. Aku akan berubah..

"apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" tanyaku padanya, dia tersenyum seperti anak kecil.

"tentu saja!" akhirnya aku bisa terlepas dari rantai yang terus membelengguku sejak dulu, aku sudah bebas sekarang.

"oke.." gumamku.

**Aoki pov**

Aku melepaskan dekapanku, rasanya sedih juga untuk melepaskannya.. tapi ini permintaannya.

"terima kasih.." ujarnya sambil melihatku dengan senang sekali.

"kau sudah baikan?" tanyaku masih merasa khawatir, mendadak aku langsung memerah ketika Yui meraih kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"lihat.. tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" aku tersenyum kepadanya, aku membalas genggamannya.

"kau sudah bekerja keras.. Omedetou.. Yui.."

**Normal pov**

"apa ada kabar dari mereka bertiga?" tanya Aoki.

"sama sekali tidak.. kita tidak tau rumahnya Iori, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Yui kembali.

"tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, kita tunggu saja sampai ada kabar dari mereka. Ah, tidak apa – apa kan cuma kita berdua disini? Apa itu mengganggumu?" Aoki menanyakan keadaannya.

"tidak apa – apa.. tapi, kalau sampai kita bertemu dengan teman – temanku.. kubunuh kau~" terlihat aura mematikan di sekitarnya.

"itu sangat menggangguku Yui-san~" Aoki langsung merinding ketakutan.

"ara ara~" terdengar suara tidak dikenal yang menghampiri mereka.

"hah!? Kau.. kalau tidak salah.. adiknya Taichi.. Yaegashi Rina, sedang apa kau disini malam – malam?" tanya Yui berpikir ada sesuatu yang janggal disini.

"konbanwa, kalian salah sangka.. aku bukan Rina.. aku adalah Heartseed" mereka berdua langsung terkejut.

"Heartseed katamu? Kenapa kau menggunakan Rina sebagai kontrolmu, kemana Go-san?" tanya Aoki.

"kau, jangan – jangan.. Heartseed yang diceritakan Taichi sebelumnya.. No. 2?" sangka Yui.

"iya benar.. aku adalah Heartseed No. 2, kalian bisa memanggilku seperti itu" ujarnya.

'kenapa kau datang? Kau mau apa?" Aoki tidak mau berlama berbicara dengan benda aneh di depannya, sebisa mungkin benda di depannya lebih baik mengatakan keinginan disini dengan cepat dan segera pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"tidak usah terburu – buru Aoki-san, aku juga tidak ingin berlama – lama disini. Disini aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat sudah bisa melalui fenomenaku, sekarang sudah berakhir, kalian bisa kemana pun semau kalian tanpa ketakutan untuk berubah wujud"

"sudah berakhir katamu? Benarkah?" tanya Yui.

"itu benar.. jadi tugasku sudah berakhir disini. Bagianku sepertinya sudah memberitahu ke 3 teman kalian. Kalian manusia yang menarik, aku pun sampai ikut tertarik dengan kalian. Hanya sampai disini aku mengatakannya. Ah, tolong jangan beritahu keberadaanku ke 3 teman kalian, karena itu sangat menyusahkan. Sampai jumpa.." dia meninggalkan mereka di kegelapan malam yang diterangi oleh terangnya bulan.

"aku khawatir padanya" gumam Yui.

"maksudmu?"

"Rina.. kenapa dia bisa disini? Dan apa Heartseed No. 2 akan mengantarkannya langsung ke rumahnya? Kalau tidak nanti dia bisa tersesat" seru Yui.

"tenang saja.. pasti dia baik – baik saja" bujuk Aoki.

"daripada itu kita seharusnya senang. Fenomenanya akhirnya berakhir, tidak ada yang bisa membuatku senang daripada ini" seru Aoki dengan senangnya. Yui hanya bisa tersenyum kecil padanya, tiba – tiba terdengar suara Hpnya berbunyi.

"dari Inaba.."

"halo Inaba?"

"ah.. Yui.. kau masih disana? Tadi Heartseed mendatangi kita dan memberitahu kalau fenomena ini sudah berakhir, bagaimana dengan Aoki? Kita sekarang ada di rumah Iori, aku akan memberitahu alamatnya ke kalian. Lebih baik kalian cepat datang ke sini sebelum ayah Iori datang lagi" seru Inaba dari balik telepon.

"Aoki baik – baik saja.. baik, kami akan segera kesana"

**Aoki pov**

"bagaimana Yui?" aku bertanya kepadanya.

"mereka juga didatangi Heartseed, sekarang mereka sedang ada di rumah Iori, lebih baik kita cepat – cepat" seru Yui yang langsung memasukkan Hpnya ke dalam saku jaketnya dan mulai untuk berlari.

"sebelum itu Yui.."

"kau sudah memulihkan traumamu, mungkin hubungan kita bisa sedikit berubah.. yah.. etto.." Yui terdiam sejenak, aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Aoki.."

"iya!?"

"tentu saja tidak~ dasar Aoki bodoh.. wee~" dia menjulurkan lidahnya dan memberikan wink padaku, aku langsung murung seketika.

"tapi setidaknya pandanganku padamu berubah.. bercanda~~" aku langsung terkesima, dan dengan senangnya aku berlari menghampirinya, dia melihatku dengan senyuman yang baru pertama kali dia perlihatkan kepadaku, mungkin ini hanya seberapa bagian dari perjuanganku untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi, lihatlah Yui! suatu saat pasti aku akan membuka hatimu padaku, aku akan membuatmu bisa mencintaiku. Malam ini.. jam ini.. moment ini tidak akan pernah kulupakan! Kau juga tidak akan melupakan hari ini kan Yui? Aku, Aoki Yoshifumi dan Kiriyama Yui akan terus berjalan maju ke depan.

**THE END**

_**Bagaimana? Tiba – tiba saja Author terinspirasi untuk membuat Aoki x Yui Oneshot, moment mereka berdua setelah ditinggal berdua di gang saat episode 13. Bagus? Mengharukan? Atau ada sesuatu yang kurang? Jikalau ada yang kurang dari fanfic Author, tolong berikan review bagi reader fanfic Author. Maklumi narasinya masih kurang, Author masih pemula.**_


End file.
